Broken Mirrors
by abandoned-castle-daisy
Summary: Yugi's no longer the carefree boy we knew. Someone's hurt him, and no one knows how to fix it. Yami thinks he might love Yugi, but will he just scare him further? YY
1. I Wonder,

**Summary: Yugi doesn't love Yami. Yami doesn't love Yugi. In fact, Yami's going out with Kaiba! So Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Marik, and Jounouchi try to play matchmaker. However, they didn't get what they bargained for when they realize why Yugi's so changed. Y/Y, hints of B/R and M/M, remembered noncon Yugi/Pegasus. Please R/R, this is my first fanfic ever so be nice!**

/hikari to yami/

/ /yami to hikari/ /

_thoughts  
_  
Yugi's POV

Yugi shivered. There was a draft next to the bed he was lying in, or rather chained in, and he couldn't move. Bile rose in his throat as he heard footsteps in the hallway.

_Oh, God! He's coming… Don't let him hurt me again!_ Yugi bit back a terrified wimper. Pegasus hated it when he cried or complained, and somehow Pegasus always knew his every move.

He heard an amused voice next to him, cool and collected. "Oh, Yugi Boy, I wish you wouldn't make irritating noises like that. You see, now I'm going to have to punish you!"

Punish you… Punish you… Punish you… The voice echoed again and again and again until all Yugi could see was red, dripping, crawling, oozing, raining blood. He screamed in horror.

All he could feel was the pain, so deep, so intense, so much! It felt like his soul was bruised, like his insides were decaying right before him, like he was fading into a sharp point of dispair.

Vaguely he winced as the fresh welts stung him… It was going to happen again, God didn't help him, YAMI didn't help him! Pegasus was pushing into him, grunting. He felt so dirty, so used, unworthy, and-

"Yugi! Wake up!" Yugi's eyes snapped open and he automatically swallowed a low moan. This was Yami. He was home. _Ya, home. Remember that place?_ He asked himself sarcastically.

He focused on Yami's concerned face above him, red eyes glinting worriedly. The red reminded Yugi of blood, but he forced back the memories, all of them, until all that was left was the wild beating of his heart.

/I'm fine, Yami. It was just another dream./ He sent to his darker half.

/ /Will you be okay? Do you want me to stay with you?/ / Yami asked.

Yugi smiled wanly. Sleeping next to Yami always reassured him, and the dreams came less when he was around. For some reason Yami had always made Yugi feel save and loved, even though he knew that Yami probably didn't care about him, that Yami, too, probably felt that he was just a broken doll, not good for anything.

/Sure, Yami. Thank you./ He replied, and Yami curled up next to him, heating and protecting him with his body. Yugi's eyes slipped shut, and sleep came, mercifully dreamless.

Yami's POV

When Yugi fell asleep Yami retreated to his soul room in agony. _This is all my fault!_ He thought angrily.

He should have known that Yugi would never willingly take off the Millinium Puzzle, even after Yami had gotten his own body. But noooo, he had assumed that Yugi simply wanted time to himself, maybe to romance Anzu, who Yami had thought Yugi had a crush on.

Because Yami hadn't bothered to make sure everything was alright, Yugi might never have a simple crush again, or even be able to sit next to a man without flinching in fear. Yami silently padded down the hallway to Yugi's soul room, the door closed.

He could remember when Yugi had left that door open, and when the floor and shelves had been littered with cards and games. He turned the handle to discover that Yugi's soul room was locked. Well, that had never presented a problem to Yami, and he soon entered silently.

The once whitewashed walls were gone, replaced by mirrors. Blood-soaked mirrors. When he had first rescued Yugi from Pegasus that blood had been fresh and bright, oh, so bright, but now it was dry and brown.

Pegasus had hurt Yugi in more ways than one. The physical pain, the rape, had probably hurt his little light less than the words. Pegasus had done his best to convince Yugi that he was worthless, that noone cared about him. Pegasus had probably done more, but Yugi refused to tell Yami more than he had to, and Pegasus certainly wasn't talking.

Yami sighed, tears shimmering unshed in his eyes. He saw the old Yugi in his minds' eye, giggling happily, innocent amethyst eyes sparkling. His aibou had been beautiful and innocent. Yes, the innocence was gone, stripped away as it had never been, but the beauty was still there.

Yugi was perfect, an angel… Yami shook his head angrily to clear the thoughts. Yes, the hikari might be lovely, but inside him was another story. He had to help Yugi get better, not frighten him away.

He gave the soul room a second glance; only a few items had returned from the once crowded space.

He picked up a packet of photos and smiled when the first photo was of himself and Yugi the week before… before Pegasus. They were both smiling and Yugi was gazing up at Yami with a cute pout on his face. Yami tucked that picture into his pocket and saw the next one.

It was of himself and Seto set against the setting sun, so dark he could barely make out their faces set in a kiss. He frowned. Seto and he had not had a chance to talk, probably since this picture was taken.

_I can deal with THAT when the opportunity presents itself. _ H_e _thought.

The next picture was of two couples, Ryou and Bakura and Malik and Marik. Both pairs had gotten together. Bakura had his arm around Ryou's waste and Ryou was leaning into him. Marik was, well, being Marik.

_Typical of him to grope his boyfriend right in front of the camera._ Yami laughed inwardly, but took that picture too.

Yugi should not be seeing such crude behavior. He set the rest of the photos down and went to sleep, glad that at least he could protect Yugi from his dreams.

Yugi's POV

_God, I hate Mornings!_ Yugi groaned inwardly. On top of the fact that he had only gotten about three hours of sleep, Yami had not seen fit to wake him up until ten minutes before it was time to start walking.

"Hey-Yug? Are ya listening?" Asked Jounouchi, leaning down in concern.

Yugi jumped a little and went through the conversation in his head. "Yes, Jou, I'm glad that your new cards gave you the edge over Kaiba. Congratulations!"

Jou smiled, a pleased grin lighting up his face. "Ya, but it was lookin' real bad there for a while, then I played Red-Eyes in defense and-" Yugi tuned his friend out.

As grateful as he was that Jou had been waiting to walk him to school, he wasn't looking forward to the first day back from summer vacation. He hadn't really kept up touch with his friends for the last few months, and as far as they all knew he had been on vacation the entire time.

_Even a month was too long…_ He shuddered to remember the thirty-one days spent at Pegasus's Castle. Only Yami knew what had really happened, and he had been lucky that Yami had rescued him in the first place. _He shouldn't have bothered. I'm not worth it anymore._

TBC


	2. As I Wander,

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, or Yugi, or Yami, or any other aspect of this anime... sniffs sadly Yay! I got reviews!**  
  
Flashback

_Even a month was too long…_ He shuddered to remember the thirty-one days spent at Pegasus's Castle. Only Yami knew what had really happened, and he had been lucky that Yami had rescued him in the first place. _He shouldn't have bothered. I'm not worth it anymore._

End Flashback

They reached the school doors and went in. Immediately people converged on Yugi. The first one was Anzu, a mildly pretty girl with lank brown hair and cerulean eyes.

"YUGI!!!! OH MY GOSH IT'S REALLY YOU!!!" She bounded over to them and glomped Yugi.

He groaned inwardly. The only thing he hated more than Anzu's whiny voice was the words that came out of it, and her touchy-feely mood was really making him jittery. Jou growled and tried to pry her off Yugi, but she wouldn't budge.

"Hello Yugi, Jou, sweet, sweet Anzu. You are so pretty Anzu. Did anyone tell you that you smell of blood?" Yugi swayed, remembering that very smell, before turning to meet the speaker, Marik.

Anzu squealed and ran off, casting hunted looks over her shoulder.

"Hello Malik, Marik." Said Yugi. "Thanks for the help."

Marik laughed. "No problem. Hey, where's the Pharaoh?"

/Yami? Where are you?/ Called Yugi into Yami's mind.

"I'm here, aibou." Said a voice over Yugi's shoulder. He looked up to see that Yami had joined the group, along with Otogi, Mai, Bakura and Ryou.

"Hello, everyone!" Said Ryou excitedly. Bakura glowered, but everyone knew that he had changed a lot since he fell in love with Ryou. The two were looking sleek and tanned, results of the vacation in Egypt that had gone on for much of the summer.

Everyone walked to their first class, one that they all shared. Inwardly, Yugi was glad that he had at least one friend in all of his classes. Sometimes it seemed that bullies flocked to him.

Yami's POV

Yami dropped into his seat for the last class of the day. Lunch had been uneventful but so far he hadn't seen hide or hair of his boyfriend. Hopefully Seto would be in this class.

Yami cheered to himself when Seto slunk in late, classic trenchoat immaculate, state-of-the-art laptop in hand. He wrote a quick note, crumpled it up, and threw it into the young CEO's lap.

Seto read it quickly, glancing at Yami once before nodding his head a tiny fraction. Yami knew that Kaiba had just agreed to meet him in the park in a few hours, after he walked Yugi home.

Yami waited expectantly until the bell rang and then he was the first out of Sensei Kikyo's (A.N. Atleast the name's Japanese, right?) class. Yugi had just shut his locker door when Yami found him and they walked out in a companionable silence.

At least it might have seemed companionable to Yugi; Yami was busy scanning the area to make sure no one was any danger to his hikari. He had lost Yugi once and if he did it again Yami feared there would be nothing left of the boy he loved.

_Wait a second! Love??? Where did that come from? Yugi's like my little brother! It's just wrong for me to like him!_

A niggling voice in the back of his head reminded Yami that Ryou and Bakura had hooked up and there was nothing wrong with that, or with Malik and Marik for that matter.

_ Well, there's definitely SOMETHING wron_g _with those two!_ He snickered.

/Yami? What's so funny?/ Asked Yugi curiously. / /Nothing, little one./ / Replied Yami.

He companionably slung his arm around Yugi's shoulders, mentally cursing himself when Yugi froze for a second, but the aibou relaxed and leaned into Yami. Yami wondered why it hurt so much that Yugi was wary of him, and asked himself why it felt like his heart was being ripped in half.

Seto's POV

Seto Kaiba sat back against an oak tree at the park. Wind gently carressed his face and the sun shone in a cloudless sky, but nature was ignored as he thought deeply. _How the hell do I tell him? He has the right to know. _

He still hadn't answered the question to himself when Yami came striding over. "Sorry I'm late, Seto. I wanted to make sure Yugi got home safely."

Seto noticed a sad look pass over Yami's handsome features but he decided to get strait to the point. "Yami-"

"Seto, I know." He interrupted. "It's alright. You and Jou make a better couple than you and I do. He'll make sure you don't work too much."

Seto gaped, mouth hanging open, but his brain worked furiously. Yami had found out. And he actually wasn't mad. So what did that mean? Could Yami have feelings for someone else?

Yami laughed at Seto's expression.

"Seto, we both knew it wouldn't work out from the start. The sex was good, though!"

That penetrated Seto's whirl of thoughts and he chuckled. "It was, at that. But I'm sure you'll meet someone who can give you better, if you haven't already." Again the head of Kaiba Corp noticed the sad expression pass over Yami's face.

"Yami?" He asked suspiciously. "Is it Yugi?" Yami turned a shocked look to Seto.

"Yugi? What do you mean 'is it Yugi?' It's all Yugi. He is my aibou, after all. It's my job to protect him, and-" Yami realized that he was rambling and he jumped up. "Err, bye, Seto. Have fun with Jou! Give him my blessings!"

He ran off into the city, leaving Seto alone with his thoughts._ Yami and Yugi? There's an idea…_

Yugi's POV

Yugi was looking up terms for English class when Yami slammed the door. He could feel his darker halves' feelings of confusion and depression all the way from upstairs, so he abandoned the homework with a grimace.

"What's wrong, Yami?" He called down the stairs.

Yami came up to meet him, a slight frown plastered on his face. Yugi could tell that the frown was just for his benefit, that if Yami were alone he might be throwing things, not just sitting there looking mad.

That had happened before, and even if they lived on their own now with no Grandpa to get mad, their vases and lamps did not deserve a premature death that Yami could give them.

"I broke up with Seto today." He said slowly. "Seto deserves the true love he has found. He and Jou will do well together. I might miss him, but Jou will be perfect for him, if Jou can just get Seto to let him to be seme sometimes."

Yugi knew that Yami didn't know what he was saying, that he was focused on his own thoughts, but Yugi replied anyway.

"Seto and JOU? I never saw that coming!" He laughed weakly. "Well, sorry about that Yami. I'm gonna take a shower now." Yugi fled to the bathroom before Yami could say anything.

Words kept flying in his head. "Let him be seme…" "…Will do well together…" He retched.

How could people believe that sex was wonderful or fulfilling? It was black and dark and filled with monsters, monsters that would leap out at you, monsters that were disguised as humans!

Yugi felt his heart rate increase, until all he could hear was his own heart beating.

He mechanically turned on the shower, so Yami wouldn't get worried. Stripping off his shirt, a purple tanktop, his eyes brushed the mirror.

Yugi crumpled, his knees hitting the tile floor with loud cracks. It was just like his soul room, there were more of him, all broken and scarred. He felt so ugly, so hideous.

_All the scars…_ He whimpered. The memories were coming, and he felt the smooth sheets covering his body.

"Don't make a sound…" A voice whispered near his ear. "You're mine!" Moaned another by his head. "You'll never leave me…" "Gods, you're so fucking tight!" "Wasn't that fun, Yugi Boy?" "I'm the only one who cares, you know." They kept coming, kept repeating, all the voices, never stopping, just tumbling over each other, cartwheeling…

Tears dripped down Yugi's face but he hardly noticed them as they made tracks down his cheeks, pooling together under his chin before dripping onto his bare chest.

_Everything is wrong!_ He screamed to himself.

He didn't even hear the door burst open until Yami was holding him carefully, rocking him gently, wiping away the tears. Somewhere in a corner of his mind a voice said that Yami was too close, that close could be dangerous, but he blocked it out. This was Yami, his protector.

_But will Yami want to protect me anymore? He can see the scars. He can see the ugliness. _

The thought brought fresh tears to Yugi's eyes, but he tried to ignore them. He was so tired, tired of being alone, tired of the bruises inside him.

Yami's POV

Yami was lost in his own thoughts until he heard a wimper through the soul link. Fighting back panic, he found Yugi's location.

He was in the bathroom, apparently taking a shower like he had said, but the pain coming from his end of the link made Yami want to sob. He yanked open the door and scooped up his hikari, cradling him until the tears subsided and Yugi was silent.

A wan smile crossed Yami's face when he realized that he was asleep, face relaxed into the innocent expression Yami knew so well. He carried him into his bedroom, depositing him carefully on the bed.

Yugi looked like a fallen angel, so beautiful and forlorn, and Yami softly traced a scar on the angel's chest. There were so many scars, long and short, wide and skinny, designs and lines.

_Perhaps…_ An idea surfaced and Yami concentrated the power from himself to Yugi.

When he opened his eyes some of the scars where gone, at least half. Yami grinned triumphantly, glad that at least the physical hurts could be healed. If only he wasn't so…tired…. Yami curled up next to his smaller counterpart and fell asleep.

TBC


	3. Out Under

**Disclaimer: You know the drill! I don't own it! Thank you, my reviewers!**  
  
Flashback

Yugi looked like a fallen angel, so beautiful and forlorn, and Yami softly traced a scar on the angel's chest. There were so many scars, long and short, wide and skinny, designs and lines.  
  
Perhaps... An idea surfaced and Yami concentrated the power from himself to Yugi.  
  
When he opened his eyes some of the scars where gone, at least half. Yami grinned triumphantly, glad that at least the physical hurts could be healed. If only he wasn't so...tired.... Yami curled up next to his smaller counterpart and fell asleep.  
  
End Flashback  
  
(Bakura's POV)  
  
"Alright, people! Keep it down, keep it down!" Yelled Jounouchi.  
  
Bakura grimaced. The only reason he was here was Ryou. As far as he was concerned the baka pharaoh could work out his own love life!  
  
"Thank you for coming, everyone." Put in Seto. He nodded to everyone in turn, and Malik, Marik, Ryou, and Jou nodded back.  
  
"Basically, we all know that Yugi and Yami could do with a favor. Jou and I owe them anyway. So does anyone have any ideas?" Asked Kaiba.  
  
"Are you even sure they'd appreciate the help?" Bakura growled.  
  
_If I were him, I would roast anyone that tried to help me, especially someone desperate enough to enlist Marik!_ Bakura thought to himself.  
  
"Bakura, it's obvious that they like each other. Once they are together they'll thank us." Put in Malik.  
  
"Koi, we can always make sure they like each other. Yugi will open up to me and Jou, and Kaiba says he's already seen Yami's affection for Yugi!" Added Ryou exasperatedly.  
  
_Crap. Ryou's pissed at me._ Bakura thought.  
  
He casually leaned towards Ryou, capturing his hikaris lips, running his tongue along the aibous bottom lip. He gained access to Ryou's mouth and ravaged it with his tongue, feeling satisfaction when Ryou gave a small moan.  
  
"Ahem." Coughed Kaiba.  
  
Bakura pulled away reluctantly as Marik winked at him. "Gee, Bakura, if you put that kind of devotion into getting Yami and Yugi together they'll be together in no time!" Smirked Malik, causing Jou to leap in between the two just in time.  
  
"Cut it out!" He barked. "Now listen hard, cause I have an idea..."  
  
Yugi's POV  
  
_Great. Jou and Ryou managed to corner me. What secret are they trying to weasle out of me NOW?_  
  
Yugi sighed. Whenever someone wanted to find out a secret from Yugi, they always sent these two, apparently thinking that Ryou and Jou were trustworthy, or maybe tactful. Fat chance.  
  
"So, Yugi..." Murmered Ryou in a too-casual tone. "Yami looks awfully hot today. What do you think?"  
  
Yugi glanced at Yami, who was being cornered by Seto, Bakura, Marik, and Malik, in an attempt to keep him from Yugi long enough to pry whatever they wanted out of him. Yami was wearing the usual, a black tanktop with black leather jeans and the regular spiky accessories.  
  
"Sure..." Said Yugi. Couldn't they just get to the point?  
  
"So, Yug... Have you thought about getting a boyfriend?" Asked Jou bluntly, grunting when Ryou elbowed him.  
  
Yugi paled. He knew what they were getting at, and it wasn't good. Sure, Yami was beautiful and strong, but he wouldn't want something broken and afraid. Yugi started breathing a little faster.  
  
"Well, Yugi," Said Ryou, trying to mend the situation. "That's a thought. What DO you think about getting a boyfriend? I'm sure if you wanted we could help you hook up with.." He darted a glance at Yami "...Whoever you like!" He finished hopefully.  
  
"Well?" Asked Jou eagerly.  
  
Yugi tried to control his breathing. He kept drawing in air faster and faster.  
  
/Yami, please get me out of here!/ Yugi sent desperately. Ryou and Jou were so stupid! Why would anyone want him after he had been used?  
  
_Oh, no!_ Yugi thought desperately.  
  
The memories were creeping back. He smelled the room, heavy with rosewater and blood. _Blood...Always blood. Can I never get rid of it?  
_  
"Um, Yugi?" He heard faintly.  
  
His breath was coming heavy and fast, whistling a little, but suddenly arms enfolded him, made a shield from the rest of the world, and he was safe. No one could get him here, not even the monsters. There was no blood smell in Yami's arms, either, just sandlewood.  
  
/ /Are you all right, Yugi?/ /Asked Yami. / /Lets go to class. I'll never let them corner you again. It's safe. You're safe./ /  
  
/Alright./ Agreed Yugi shakily, and Yami let go of him.  
  
Jou and Ryou were looking at Yami guiltily, and a little apprehensively. "I'll talk to you two later!" He whispered harshly at them, making sure Yugi didn't hear.

Jounouchi's POV

Jou pouted. He and Ryou had been walking home when Yami had cornered them, and things weren't looking good. The fool man would stop them if he got scent of their plan, and Jou owed Yami. Yami just didn't know a good thing when it was in front of him.  
  
"What did you ask him about?" Asked the pharoah in a dangerously low voice.  
  
"Oh, nothing important. Why?" Asked Ryou airily. "And you don't need to be so protective. The only reason Bakura isn't here is because I trust you." He added in a harder voice.  
  
Jou nodded. Yami was being too domineering. Nothing had really happened; He and Ryou had been tactfully asking Yugi about his feelings for Yami. They had been very discrete.  
  
Yugi had seemed lost in thought, though, those amethyst eyes blank. It had sounded like Yugi had been casually whistling under his breath, about to answer the questions, when Yami had bounded up and interrupted!  
  
Fortunately, the 'interruption' had been in the form of a hug, and Jou had seen Yugi lean in to his yami, pressing himself closer to Yami. If that wasn't attraction Jou didn't know what was.  
  
Even though Seto and he had realized their feelings over a duel, Jou prided himself on recognizing the emotions of love. He had told Ryou, and Ryou had agreed. The plan was on!  
  
"So, Yami, what was with Yugi's outfit today? It looked very sexy..." Jou said smoothly.  
  
"He looked a little lonely when you were gone. Do you think he might like someone?" Asked Ryou slyly.  
  
"What are you trying to say?!" Growled Yami, eyes flashing. Jou thought he could see fangs slowly growing out of his teeth.  
  
_Rule 1: Never upset a thousand year old pharoah!_ He thought.  
  
"Relax, Yami. But you have to admit that you and Yug would make a GREAT couple!" Jou said, coating his words with sincerity and trust.  
  
For a second it looked like Yami was going to leave, but then he slumped back against the bench, defeat in his expression. "It can never happen, Jou. Yes, Yugi may be beautiful and special and unique, but... it can never be." A tear traced his cheekbones unnoticed.  
  
Ryou put a hand on his shoulder. "It's all right, Yami. You don't know Yugi's feelings on this. He may love you."  
  
Ryou's dark, chocolate brown eyes were filled with sympathy, reminding Jou that Ryou, too, had endured fruitless love for years while Bakura had remained rude and oblivious.  
  
"It's not that. It's...." Yami trailed off, slowly walking away from the two.  
  
When he was gone Ryou turned to Jou excitedly. "It's obvious what his feelings are, and from what we saw of Yugi he feels the same. We will get them together, maybe even on Friday! Your party was a great idea."  
  
Jou smiled. "Ya. But maybe we should avoid Yami for a few days."  
  
Yami's POV  
  
Yami stalked off. Ryou and Jou had been completely out of line. How dare they talk about his hikari that way, as if he was property!  
  
He scrubbed his cheek, surprised to feel wetness. He never cried. Never! But he shouldn't have said all that about Yugi's beauty. It was all true, all a simple description of the angel himself.  
  
But, like he had told Ryou, it could never be. After Yami had failed to protect Yugi, he couldn't trust himself not to hurt Yugi again. Anger rose in his throat, threatening to spill over in a scream of rage.  
  
_DAMMIT!!!_ He screamed to himself.  
  
This was all his fault. He could feel the blood lust coming, the urge to kill, to maim, to avenge the worlds wrongs on the world itself.  
  
Yami knew that he WAS darkness, was red eyes in the night, was a will'o'the wisp, was fear itself, but Yugi had changed everything. He wanted to be a friend, to be a lover, to be a protector. He had failed all three tasks.  
  
Absently Yami realized that he had reached his house, and that Yugi would be inside. He carefully schooled his emotions to mirror calm, happy thoughts, and stepped inside. Yami breathed a sigh of relief when he realized that Yugi was indeed there and that he was thinking mundane thoughts with no death, blood, or despair in them.  
  
"Yami?" Yugi shouted. "Seto called. He and Jou are having a party this Friday and they wanted to know if we could come."  
  
Yugi appeared in the living room, flopping down on the couch, as Yami sat down next to him. Yugi's head rested in Yami's lap and Yugi had relaxed enough to close his eyes.  
  
"Who is coming?" Asked Yami mildly, worrying that too many people might not be a good thing for his little light.  
  
"Only Malik, Marik, Ryou and Bakura, Mai, Otogi, Tristen, and Anzu." Replied Yugi.  
  
"ANZU?!" Groaned Yami. "I don't know why you had a crush on her!" He froze as soon as he had said it, knowing that the words could bring back memories.  
  
"I never liked her, Yami." Yugi said quietly. He opened his stunning eyes and sat up. "I never liked her..." He repeated even softer.  
  
Yugi walked upstairs while Yami sat, stunned. What had Yugi meant? If Yugi didn't like Anzu, who had he liked?  
  
TBC


	4. The Sky,

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters for full disclaimer!**  
  
Flashback

"ANZU?!" Groaned Yami. "I don't know why you had a crush on her!" He froze as soon as he had said it, knowing that the words could bring back memories.

"I never liked her, Yami." Yugi said quietly. He opened his stunning eyes and sat up. "I never liked her..." He repeated even softer.Yugi walked upstairs while Yami sat, stunned. What had Yugi meant? If Yugi didn't like Anzu, who had he liked?End Flashback

  
  
(Yugi's POV)

  
  
Yugi couldn't believe that he'd been able to sit that close to Yami. Every warning sign he owned had been gibbering in his head, telling him to get up now, to flee, or else...

The rationalizing part of him knew that Yami would never do that, but every time he swallowed it seemed like his throat was constricting, drawing inward, and soon he wouldn't have any air left.Yugi drew a comb through his hair, trying to get it to do anything other than standing on end._Oh, well..._

__  
  
Today was Friday, and Yami was already waiting downstairs for him.

He jumped the stairs two at a time, feeling lighter than he had in weeks. Yugi knew that somehow Yami had found a way to get rid of some of his scars, and he was grateful, but he wasn't about to say anything until Yami did."Ready!" Yugi chirped.Yami stood up, revealing a sapphire muscle shirt and jincos. (A.N. Not Yamis usual outfit but I like it so...)"Yami, you look really...nice." He said, trying to breathe normal.It was just that Yami looked so beautiful, but beautiful never meant safe, and he hoped he could last the rest of the night without collapsing.Yami's POV

  
  
Yugi looked magnificent, with a tight jade green shirt and black flare jeans. Yami had to remind himself to start breathing again, remind himself that Yugi was and always would be OFF LIMITS!!!

"S-shall we get going?" He asked, stuttering slightly. Yugi nodded, and they drove to the Kaiba mansion, Yami hoping that this wasn't another ploy to get him to confess his feelings to Yugi; he wouldn't put it past Jou.When they got to the mansion lights were strung along the path and fireflies were drifting lazily, highlighting the sunset. Seto strode up, Jou in tow. "Hello, Yami, hello Yugi. The guests are all here already, in the reception room.""Yug! Glad ya could come! I'll take ya inside!" Jou grabbed Yugi's arm and hustled him off into the house, if you could call fifty plus rooms a mere house./ /I'll be right there, Yugi!/ /Yami assured his aibou. He tried to walk after the two but Kaiba stepped in front of him."Yami! No need to rush inside, or anything. Let's talk!" A smile was plastered over Seto's face like it had been glued there."All right..." Said Yami warily. _Yugi can call if he needs me, right?_

_  
  
_"What do you want to talk about?" Seto looked around before walking a short distance away out of hearing if anyone happened to be walking up the path.

"Well, I have been thinking, and I have a theory. It isnt a happy one, and I would be more than content if it was false. Unfortunately, everything adds up." Said Kaiba slowly, but before he could go on Anzu launched herself at Yami from wherever she had been lurking. Her platform shoes made clomping noises on the concrete."YAMI!!! I CANT BELIEVE ITS YOU!!! LETS GO INSIDE AND DANCE!!!Yami sent a helpless look back at Kaiba before being dragged inside the massive oak doors by Anzu. He regretted giving in to this weird girl, but Yami had a hunch that Seto knew about Yugi.He had promised his hikari he would never tell anyone, and he didn't intend to break that vow, even to get Yugi help. When he got inside, though, he saw Yugi being terrorized by Jou and about two liters of Jou's hairspray."ACK!!!" Yugi spluttered. "That got in my eyes!"Yami rolled HIS eyes. This was obviously some misguided attempt to set Yugi up with him by making him look good, probably making them dance, and most definitely with spin-the-bottle and other miscellaneous seduction games. In fact, if this didn't have the opportunity to hurt Yugi he might have laughed it off._Stupid fools!_ Yami raged. _If this gets out of hand or harms my koi in anyway I swear... Wait! Did I just call Yugi my koi??? Crap, I really am hopeless._   
  
Yami jerked his hand out of Anzu's, ignoring her squeal of protest, and walked over to Yugi and Jou."Yami! Seto wanted to talk to you about something." Jou told him promptly, trying to shoo him away, but Yugi gave him a relieved look and surged out of the chair."Ah, Yami, there you are. I had, er, something I, er, wanted to talk to you about. Yes, that's it. Come on!"He grabbed Yami's belt gingerly and tried to drag his darker half off, Yami following quickly. They stopped just out of sight, Yugi looking up at the pharaoh.Yami swallowed hard when he realized that a lock of Yugi's hair, surprisingly silky for the amount of spray on it, was brushing his stomach. Thankfully Yugi quickly stepped back, a faint splotch of red on his cheeks."Thanks for getting me out of there!" He breathed. "How much longer 'till this stupid thing is over? I would rather be sitting at home with you."_You wouldn't if you knew my thoughts._ Thought Yami grimly. He just had to keep Yugi safe, even from himself."Don't worry." He replied out loud. "We can leave in an hour and a half, or when everyone is too drunk to notice, whatever's sooner."Yugi smiled in relief and they walked back to the party.

Yugi's POV

Thank God Yami is always around to protect me. Without him I'd be toast. He even warned me about the 'punch'. Leave it to Jou to do something like that.

Yugi smiled at Ryou, who was sitting next to him on the couch. Unfortunately for Yugi, though, Ryou was neither drunk nor unassuming.He had caught Yugi and his darker half trying to sneak out three times now, had managed to stop them from leaving from sheer force of will, and had apparently been assigned as watchdog. That was fine with Yugi, as long as Ryou didn't try to bring up any sort of subject related to sex, or try to talk about Yami.Yugi chuckled to himself. If Ryou was Yugi's watchdog, Bakura was Yami's, and that couldn't be a good thing, as Yami had been slugged twice./Holding up?/ He asked./ /ARG! Stupid Bakura's trying to make me drink the punch!/ / Yami mentally screamed."Ryou!" Yugi laughed. "Your yami is trying to make mine drink spiked punch. Could you please tell him to stop? I'm not strong enough to carry him home, after all."Ryou nodded thoughtfully. "No, that wouldn't encourage-I mean, that would be a bad thing! Bad yami!"Yugi laughed. He knew that Ryou had meant that wouldn't be good for any romantic notions the others had planning, but Yugi didn't mind.Sure Yami was handsome and strong and kind but Yugi was broken and used and unclean and- he forced the thoughts from his mind. Seto was speaking now."All right, people, gather together in the middle. Form a circle. Go! Go!"Yugi stood up with the rest and sat down next to Yami. He willed his body to unfreeze and let him lean on Yami's shoulder but it wouldn't listen, so he sat stiffly."We're playin Truth or Dare, people! If someone answers Dare it's normal, but if they schoose truth we have an interestin' little list of questions in this had and ya get to pick one!" Snickered Jou. "We'll start with me. Seto. Truth or Dare?" Jou's boyfriend groaned and looked at Jou a moment before answering "Dare".Everyone smiled. Seto was always like that, taking a challenge but never wanting to reveal too much about himself. Before Pegasus Yugi hadn't understood the Kaiba brother at all, but now he thought he knew why Kaiba did it. Showing vulnerability was never a good thing."Alright, Luv, here's whatcha gotta do!" Jou cracked his knuckles. "Find a pretty maid and squack like a chicken in front of her!" Mai groaned, and so did Kaiba."Come on, Jou!" Mai drawled. "Think of something original for once! She flipped her blonde hair back, hitting Otogi in the face, but Kaiba got up with a smile.He pushed a little button on the wall and a pretty young woman in a black and white outfit walked in, a timid smile on her lips. "Bwak! Bok-Bok- Bokka!!!!" Kaiba screeched.The maid's eyes widened and she took a step back as her master strutted around her squawking like a chicken. She fled down the hallway as laughter erupted in the living room.Kaiba took a bow to his audience before giving Jou a peck on the lips. They sat down and Seto looked around to choose the next victim."Yugi!" He proclaimed. "Truth or Dare?" Yugi felt his stomach sink. Something told him that this wasn't a coincidence, that Seto and Jou had been planning this moment since he had told them he and Yami were coming./ /Aibou? You don't have to do anything you don't want to./ / Said Yami, a concerned look on his face./It's all right, Yami.../ He replied, thinking.If he chose Dare they'd probably make him kiss Yami, or something like that. "Truth!" He said softly.Seto grinned and drew a slip of paper from the 'Truth Hat'."Awww, we all know the answer to this one!" Whined Jou, reading the paper over his boyfriend's shoulder, honey eyes dulled in disappointment.Seto, sending Yami an apologetic glance, read it aloud. "Have you had sex with anyone, and if so, who?"Yugi gulped; it seemed the never-ending streak of bad luck had influenced yet another event._I don't want to tell them. They have no right to know, and if they find out, they'll abandon me, just like he said._ Yugi pictured his friends all turning their backs on him, shutting him out of their lives.Yugi! Don't answer it! You don't have to!Yami sent to him urgently.Yugi smiled sadly. Apparently the Gods meant for him to be a Pariah; farbeit for him to thwart their wishes."I have." He tried to say it strongly, but it came out in a tiny quiver, hardly enough for anyone to hear.He could feel the red curtains shutting him in again, drawing the life from his soul and making him into a mannequin, only good for one thing.He opened his eyes, seeing the shocked looks from everyone. Jou's mouth was hanging open to the floor, and for once Anzu was speechless. Bakura and Marik were exchanging glances. Only Yami appeared unaffected by the revelation, but Yugi could feel his anger.Seto kneeled down next to him, softly repeating part of the question. "Who?" He asked in a voice not over a whisper.Yugi shrunk back, trying to scoot away, but Yami was in his way. Kaiba was too close!The Ceo's eyes were like Pegasus's, so sharp Yugi was afraid he'd be cut, or even be shattered like a mirror, until he was gone, all gone, but Yami moved in front of him so fast Yugi only saw a blur."We are leaving, now." He said in a voice that could have frosted a window pane. "Yugi has had enough for one night." Yami scooped up his hikari and strode out quickly, so quickly that they were in the car before Yugi's sobs could start.  
  
TBC 


	5. How Ra, The Savior,

**Disclaimer: That's it! I'm rebelling from now on! No more disclaimers! You can read it in the other chapters!  
**  
Flashback

... The Ceo's eyes were like Pegasus's, so sharp Yugi was afraid he'd be cut, or even be shattered like a mirror, until he was gone, all gone, but Yami moved in front of him so fast Yugi only saw a blur."We are leaving, now." He said in a voice that could have frosted a window pane. "Yugi has had enough for one night." Yami scooped up his hikari and strode out quickly, so quickly that they were in the car before Yugi's sobs could start.End FlashbackMarik's POV

Marik saw Yami hoist Yugi and leave, the look in Yami's eyes meaning death to anyone who tried to stop them.

This was not good. All of Jou's plans might be null if this meant what he thought. Marik shuddered, remembering back to his own time, millennia ago, where he had been as Yugi was, with no one to help him./ /Malik, could you ask Bakura to meet me in the bathroom?/ / He asked his hikari./Sure, but If I find out you're screwing him you're not getting any from me again.../ Said Malik mischievously./ /Only you, koi.../ / He sent back lovingly, already walking into the bathroom.He could always trust Malik not to ask questions, trust him with anything. Bakura slipped in after him, but Kaiba was in tow. "What is it, Marik?" Asked Bakura semi-curiously."I'll tell you", he shot back, "When you get Kaiba out of here. I need your help with something.""Not so fast, Spirit!" Said Kaiba harshly, surveying the cool green wallpaper and mirror to make sure Marik hadn't wrecked anything. "This is my house, and I doubt you need 'help' with a raging hard on or anything. No, I suspect this has to do with Yugi."Marik groaned. Trust that damn fool to figure it out."Just-stay quiet then." He grumbled, turning to Bakura."If you channel your power into the Millinium Rod with me we can project an image onto a mirror, namely this one." He said, gesturing at the mirror in front of them. "But I have a hunch that the hikaris and Jou shouldn't see this..." He trailed off uncomfortably.Yes, he might have some idea about what was wrong with Yugi but he wasn't about to say them aloud._Why do the innocents always get hurt?_ He asked himself, a familiar pang in his stomach.Bakura nodded in silent agreement and they both concentrated on flowing energy into the Rod. They needed to know what was wrong with Yugi... Yugi... Yami... Light flickered in the mirror and Seto absently turned the light off so they could see better.Yugi sat crying on a bed, Yami next to him. The sobs were low and deep, a wound that wouldn't heal."Shhhhhh..... Its all right... I'm here, Yugi. I'll protect you. Just let it all out. He won't hurt you again..."Yugi curled up into a ball, moaning through his tears. "Yami, he hurts me again and again and I want it to stop but it won't stop, oh God it hurts where are you, Yami?"Yami flinched, tears beginning to spill down his cheeks as well. "Just tell me everything, Yugi..." He murmured."He's coming, I can feel his footsteps, I cant make a sound, not one, not even to breathe. He can here me, he's going to punish me, because ! I can see the blood, so bright, so salty. He makes me drink it, drink my own life, and then he takes the knife and does it all over again..."Marik swallowed hard. He could remember the panic, remember the tears stinging at his own eyes. Back in the mirror Yugi was slowly falling asleep, gathered in Yami's arms."Is that you, Yami?" He asked sleepily, in a tiny thread of voice that Marik had to strain to hear."He said you would never love me. He said you hated me. He said-" Yugi yawned widely, then went on. "...He said I was broken, and he's right. I'm just a doll. You should go away now. I'm not worth it..."Bakura and Seto were in shock, and the last image before Marik stopped the rod from eavesdropping was Yami running out of the bedroom, tears dripping unnoticed.Marik slowly turned around the face Bakura, who looked devestated. "Come on, Bakura!" He snapped. "We have to talk to him!"Kaiba nodded. "Let's go." He said grimly.Bakura laughed, a harsh sound that rebounded against the walls."Not you. You know nothing of loss. Marik and I know what it is like to lose love to the sands of time, and we know the smell of blood as much as Yugi does; we have regained some of what we lost but the pharoah hasn't. Be glad you have Jou, who loves you. You must stay and entertain your guests."The last words took on a mocking note, causing the president of Kaiba Corp to bristle, but he turned and stalked back to the party, leaving Marik and Bakura with their thoughts."I would not do this, you understand." Muttered Bakura abruptly. "But Yugi is Ryou's friend, and no angel deserves such pain as we have known." Marik nodded, for once in perfect accord with the Tomb Robber.

* * *

_ He better be here!_ Growled Marik to himself.The park was lit by street lamps and the wind had picked up, not exactly the ideal place to spend a few hours, but this was the last place Yami might have gone. Suddenly Bakura crowed in triumph. "He's under that tree!" Marik and Bakura ran to Yami, whose red eyes glowed faintly in the night."Hello, Yami." Said Marik easily. "We want to talk to you." Yami didn't reply; he slumped forward, depression in every line of his body."Who did it, Yami? Who raped Yugi?" Asked Bakura softly, with a hint of a growl in his voice. If it was anyone they knew, or if he had gone unpunished... "And you know you can tell us. Not even our hikaris will find out if you wish.""It's so ironic..." Sighed Yami. "That the vaunted creator of duel monsters, the very game that allowed us to gain a body, could kidnap an innocent child for an entire month..." His voice cracked. "Yes, that's right! Great and Wonderful Maxamillion Pegasus, a child molester."Marik was shocked, but he had to keep Yami talking. "How did he do it, Yami?"Yami's voice sounded broken and lost, but he started the story."Yugi was bored during the summer. What else could he be? Bakura and Ryou were going to Egypt, and the rest of you were always gone. I was spending most of my time with Kaiba, but I thought that it would be okay, that Yugi could take care of himself. One day Anzu came by right as I was leaving with Seto, and she wanted to come with us so I fobbed her off on Yugi. You see? It was my fault. I was in the middle of...you know...with Seto when I felt the Millennium Puzzle leave Yugi." Marik saw an effervescent tear fly down Yami's face as he continued."I tried to justify not going home to check. It had always seemed that Yugi liked Anzu, so I thought that Anzu might have gotten into his pants. It hurt so much to think about that I didn't go home until the next day, and by the time I realized that Yugi was really gone, it was too late. It took me a month to find him. A MONTH!!! I left him with that rapist for thirty-one days, 744 hours! I traced his scent until it got to Pegasus's mansion, and then I basically went berserk."His voice went lower and lower, until Marik and Bakura could barely hear him. "Yugi was chained to a bed, so bruised and battered I couldn't even recognize him at first. All the blood... It smelt of it, reeked of it. He didn't realize it was me, at first. He thought it was Pegasus, and when I tried to get him out..."Yami covered his face with his hands, as if to block out the images. "That bastard! The first time I saw Yugi's soul room after that the walls were all replaced with mirrors, all bloodstained. They reflected the scars he had. Ra, there are so many, inside and out!""What did you do to Pegasus, Yami?" Broke in Bakura."First I tied him up so tight that his bones popped. Then I cut off his arms, and then his legs, and then his tongue, until all he could do was scream in agony." A mirthless grin lit Yami's face as he recalled it.TBC 


	6. Did Come Forth To Die,

**Summary: Yup, we've figured out that Yugi's been raped by none other than Pegasus. The attempts to hook up Yugi with his Yami have met in failure due to this fact, but no one knows but Marik, Bakura, and Kaiba. Lucky them. **

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own YuGiOh, cuz if I did then Yugi and Yami would be making like rabbits all episodes...sweatdrop **

**Yay! I got reviews! Two, to be exact, but this is my first fic so im glad to get any! Thankies to Sarah Harvey and Naluna!**

Marik's POVMarik listened in satisfaction as Yami described what he'd done to Pegasus, the one who had taken Yugi's innocence, innocence that had not belonged to him.His thoughts drifted back millinia, to remembrances of his own revenge. Who had known the human body had so much blood inside of it? The guts had been especially pleasant. So long, so bloody, so beautiful./Marik?/ Sounded a voice from Malik. /I can tell you're getting that feeling again. Hurry up and get home! Don't kill anybody like last time!/Marik grimaced. Trust the hikari to notice when he got a little upset.Normally Marik was a decent, normal person, but there had been times... He shook his head to get the thoughts out. He had to focus on Yami. Yugi. Rape. Revenge."So why don't you say something?" Whispered Yami. "I did what I had to. Surely you two can understand that..." Bakura leaned towards the despairing man, grinning fiercely."You did the right thing. If had been me, he would have bled a lot more, but you still did a good job." Marik could tell that the Tomb Robber was deadly serious, but Yami just nodded thoughtfully."Perhaps you are right." He said, his voice a little louder. "It Yugi hurt so much..." Yami trailed off, unable to go on. A lone tear lazily trailed down his alabaster cheek, unnoticed."Perhaps I might talk to Yugi?" Ventured Malik slowly.Yami sat strait up and snarled, his melancholy mood forgotten. "Why?! What would you know about what he's going through?"Marik snarled right back, his face twisting into a mask of anger. "More than you!"Yugi's problem was making him vulnerable, he knew, but if he could help in any way... Bakura jumped into the conversation."Baka, Pharoah. You know nothing about us, and if we say we can help your hikari it will be in your best interest to let us, for his sake!" 'Kura's voice had started low and soft but by the end it was loud and hard.Yugi's POVYugi sat up slowly to an empty room. The chains were gone, and daylight streamed like ribbons into the room. Was this another trick of Pegasus's? I will not break!He thought furiously. He wouldn't give his captor the satisfaction of knowing it, but he had already given up hope. He knew that Yami had left him here, left him to rot like overripe fruit.Except that fruit didn't bleed, did they? The thought made him chuckle weakly, a sound he quickly stifled in horror. Pegasus would here him, and he would come, and-!A footstep sounded in the hall and Yugi quickly twisted off the bed and curled himself against the wall, cowering in the hope that maybe he wouldn't be seen if he was quiet. Musn't make a noise, don't breathe, stay stiff and silent!"Yugi? What's wrong? It's me!" Asked a voice worriedly from beside him.Yugi gulped back a scream of fear. Pegasus was here! Pegasus would hurt him again, make him dirty, freeze his body until all he could feel would be the ice and the pain and the fear, the coldness of ruination, of death./ /Yugi?/ / The voice reverbrated through his mind. Who was it? The voice couldn't be Yami. No, Yami had forgotten about him. It had to be a trick./ /It's me, Yugi! It's Yami! Ra, you know me! Don't be afraid, Hikari!/ / A note of fear had entered the voice, and that in itself convinced Yugi that it was Yami, not Pegasus. Pegasus never showed any feeling but cruelty./Y-Yami?/ He whimpered back. /I-Is that y-you?/ Yugi felt strong arms encircle him and this time he couldn't stop the scream. It burst out of his throat and wound around the room, echoing into corners."Shhhh..... It'll be all right, Yugi. I'm here. I'll never let you go again."Yugi was relieved, oh, so relieved, but a niggling voice in the back of his head asked what price Yami was going to make him pay for the protection. He turned his head to see Yami's face, but instead it was suddenly Pegasus. He was back! No!!!!!!!!Yugi burst up through his blankets, sitting up in bed. The dream had been a memory of Yami coming to rescue him, but instead of his darker half it had been Pegasus all over again!Water leaked down his cheeks and Yugi realized that he was crying. Stranger still, he couldn't seem to stop! The tears formed and fell and formed and fell, an endless dance.Suddenly there was a creaking noise and Yugi twisted around quickly. The door opened and Marik, Bakura, and Yami came in, each sporting a thunderous look on their faces."...you hurt him, I will-" Yami cut off when he saw Yugi. "Aibou? Are you alright?"Yugi drew back from his Yami's touch, still mired in thoughts of darkness and pain, not noticing the hurt in the others' eyes, but Bakura and Marik did."We want to talk to you, Yugi!" Said Bakura softly. A gentle hand might be needed. Yugi's face drained, turning a pale gray."What do you want?" He said in a voice so low only the advanced hearing of the yami's let them understand. Marik could see that Yugi's cheerful mask had crumbled off, fallen away._And so are we all broken._ He thought sadly to himself.This boy had once loved life, loved himself. Now Yugi was afraid of everything, including his friends."We won't hurt you, Yugi!" He said urgently. "We are your friends; please trust us!" Yugi looked doubtfully at him, then turned his head to Bakura."Are you my friend, Bakura?" Yugi asked quietly. "I...well...yes!" Bakura stuttered, surprised, but Marik chuckled inwardly.The Tomb Robber had warmed up to Ryou's friends since Bakura had started dating his hikari. The white-haired boy (A.N. I know they're not boys but they're not men either and young man sounds sooo uptight!) just did not want to admit his feelings.Yugi nodded, but his amethyst eyes moved just a fraction to connect with Yami's. Marik knew that they were talking mind to mind, and from the guarded look on Yugi's face, they weren't agreeing on something.The smaller boy abruptly jerked to look at Marik and Bakura. "Of course!" He said brightly, trying to regain a semblance of happiness."But I will be right outside the door." Yami broke in. "Just call to me, Yugi, if you...need help." The wild haired man (???) walked out of the room and shut the door, leaving Yugi alone with the two spirits.

* * *

STILL Marik's POV  
  
Marik didn't know what to say. Now that he and Bakura were alone with Yugi any previous ideas on how to help had blown out of his head.Fortunatly, Bakura seemed to have no trouble talking. "Yugi, Marik and I had a bad past. And we wanted to talk to you about-""About what?!" Yugi hastily interrupted, smile nailed onto his face. "I don't know what you're talking about! What did Yami tell you?!" Raw fear entered his his voice and he tried to back away, but Bakura held out a pacifying hand."Relax. Yami didn't tell us anything we couldn't find on our own." He said. "We just wanted to talk to you, not interrogate you, definatly NOT hurt you!"Yugi nodded his head, smile wiped away.Marik swallowed dryly. "Yugi, you probably don't know much about our past; it's not very happy. Ancient Egypt was not a crime-free place, and many criminals went unpunished."He stopped, glancing over at Yugi. The boy was looking down, but Marik could tell that he was paying absolute attentention. Marik continued."I was born a noble, my family almost ancient and revered as the Pharoah's. From the first I was taught that I was destined to be the best of the best, that commoners were beneath my notice. My mother and father each were very strict, and determined that I would succeed in the world of intrigue and politics.But I did not share their sentiments. I rebelled, and they punished me...harshly. Not one servant ever heard, ever saw, but they always eyed me when I got 'mysterious' whip marks on my back. Mother did that, most of the time. My father was mainly in the palace, trying to ingratiate himself with the royal family. But when he got mad..."Marik gave an involuntary shudder, remembering the grunts and moans and... "He raped me." Marik said. Yugi's head snapped up, shocked, but Marik gave him no chance to speak. "For three years that bastard raped me when I did something, anything!, wrong.""What did you do?" Asked Yugi softly.Marik smiled, showing his teeth. "I trained in martial arts, gaining as much strength as I could. Finally, when I couldn't take it anymore... I killed him and ran away."Yugi's face fell, and the spirit knew what the hikari was thinking. "A person can be brave in more than one way." He said gently. "Being strong on the inside is more important than physical strength."Yugi bit his lip. "What did Yami do to Pegasus?" He asked dully. Marik was shocked at the abrupt change in topic, but Bakura stepped in."Yami hurt Pegasus in every way possible that he could, without merging with the darkness again. His revenge on that son of a bitch, mother fucking pedophile was just as complete as Marik's on his father, let me assure you."Yugi nodded, a little more confidence restored in his eyes. That was good; he needed all he could get. Yugi mumbled something and Bakura leaned forward slightly to hear. Yugi looked at the tomb robber but said it again. "How did you get rid of the dreams?"Marik noticed a look in Bakura's eyes and knew that the same look must be mirrored in his own eyes. _Dreams.... Poor Yugi. They never go away..._"It takes time." Bakura muttered, caught momentarily in his past, like a fly trapped in amber. Then he shook it off and continued."I have my own dreams, and since getting my own body they were getting worse, until Ryou. Then I realized that I had never known joy with a partner, never known true love. It takes happiness to erase pain."Marik nodded. He, too, had received less dreams since first realizing his love for Malik.Yugi snorted. "Who would love a broken doll?" He asked angrily, mood turning even blacker. "I'm not worth love!""That's not true!" Shot back Marik. "You are still worthy of love, more worthy than so many people in this world. And if you still don't believe it, talk to Yami! He'll show you what love is!"Marik bit his lip as soon as the words were out. He had NOT meant to say that! Bakura sent him a Death Glare. Yami was not supposed to be the topic of the conversation. _Too late now..._"He doesn't love me!" Cried Yugi. "He never did and he never will!"A tear slipped down his smooth cheek, but Yugi went on, gathering speed. "I loved him! Yami was perfect, and kind, and he was the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with!""You still can! He loves you!" Said Bakura."Then why did he go out with Seto?" Yugi shouted. "Why did he always ditch me with Anzu? Why did he leave me alone?" The small boy sobbed loudly, letting his sadness and confusion out in a torrent.Bakura inched over to Yugi, careful to make no sudden movements, and slowly gathered the fallen angel into his arms. "Shhhh.... It's all right, Yugi... Shhhh.... Let it all out... Don't be afraid to show your pain..."Marik walked over to them and stroked Yugi's hair. "Don't worry. Everything will be sorted out in time." He murmured._Poor Yugi..._ He thought sadly to himself.  
He had been lucky to find Malik, his soulmate and aibou. Without that love Marik might have been dark, cold, and evil.Malik? I love you!He sent impulsively, but Malik replied with no hesitation. /I love you too, koi!/Suddenly the door burst open and Yami ran in, a murderous expression on his face. "What the hell did you do? Tell me, or I'll-" He broke off, noticing Yugi sheltered in Bakura's arms.Yami stepped closer and tried to pry Yugi off the Tomb Robber, but the Pharoah's hikari flinched away from him, pulling closer to the other two spirits."Yugi?" Whispered Yami, devastated. "What's wrong?""Guess!" Hissed Bakura, a dangerous tone to his voice."Oh, no, he doesn't need to!" Chimed in Marik. "I'm sure he didn't even realize what harmless sex and words could do to an innocent!"Insufferably, this puzzled Yami more, and Marik was about to scream some more when Yami's head whipped around to Yugi. Without a word Yugi rose up and walked out of the room, still sniffling, and Yami rushed after him."How well did that go?" Asked Bakura quietly.Marik shrugged. "No clue, but Yugi has a definite point. Why DID Yami go out with Seto, escpecially when they both loved other people?"Bakura shook his head wordlessly and strode out the door as well, no doubt anxious to talk to Ryou."Bakura! Do not tell your light!" Said Marik. "Yugi would not appreciate it, and Yami would castrate both of us."Bakura laughed weakly but agreed, and the two went home to their boyfriends, each thanking Ra that their loved ones were safe.

Yami's POV

Yami leaned back against the doorframe, listening intently, trying to hear what Marik and Bakura were saying to his hikari, but he could not make out anything. Shifting his focus to Yugi's emotions, he monitored them.Yugi was still feeling the usual meddly of pain and fear and emotional decay. It made Yami hurt inside. Why did his little light have to suffer so much? Surely something so beautiful should be treasured forever!Yami forced the ache away. Yugi would never be able to return his love. He had been too young and too innocent before, and now it was too late.Yami wrenched his thoughts back to Yugi's feelings; they were changing rapidly. Shock was pouring in, followed by what Yami could only describe as flickers of hope. But the hope was suddenly drowned in anger, lots of it, and from what he could tell, directed at someone. Who? Perhaps Yugi was finally letting some aggression out.Yami smirked at the thought of little Yugi, so very fragile and delicate, shouting at Bakura and Marik. But the smirk vanished as Yugi's anger vanished into more anguish. What was going on in there?The distress from Yugi's mind just got worse, and Yami could hear faint sobbing noises from the room. _Enough is enough! They are hurting my koi!_   
  
Yami mentally cursed himself. Referring to Yugi as koi was a bad idea and if it ever slipped out in normal conversation he'd die on the spot.But he still threw open the door and ran inside. "What the hell did you do? Tell me, or I'll-" Yami stopped. Yugi was curled up on Bakura's lap, letting Marik stroke his hair!Jealousy flashed over the former pharaoh. If anyone could touch Yugi like that it should be him. He reached towards the trembling figure but his hikari just flinched away, somehow sensing that it was Yami."Yugi? What's wrong?" He heard himself faintly ask.Yugi didn't answer, not even to Yami's mind. Yami thought he could hear Marik and Bakura talking, something about sex and words, but it was confusing, and he was focused on Yugi./Yami? Get them out of here. And never leave me alone with ANY of my so- called friends again!/Yami's head whipped around and he watched as Yugi stumbled off into their house. He quickly followed, letting Marik and Bakura show themselves out. 


	7. For Two Lonely People,

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh! *sniffs sadly*  
  
Summary: Yup, we've figured out that Yugi's been raped by none other than Pegasus. The attempts to hook up Yugi with his Yami have met in failure due to this fact, but no one knows but Marik, Bakura, and Kaiba. Lucky them. Oh, and we've just heard Marik's own story as well. Thank you to Rikainiel, Wolfspeaker1, Sarah Harvey, and Naluna for reviewing me! YAYAYAYAYAYAY!!!!!!!!! I updated!!!!! For the first time in like a month!!!!!!! *Cheers herself on* Yes, I've been getting a lot of reviews and emails telling me to update. I'm REALLY sorry! School has been taking it out of me and it's all I can do to go to bed at a reasonable hour (before four am), just with homework. So here's chapter 3, I'll try to update soon! ...Oh, and I know the paragraphs have been screwy for the first two chapters but I'll try to replace them soon too!  
  
~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~ /Yami? Get them out of here. And never leave me alone with ANY of my so- called friends again!/ Yami's head whipped around and he watched as Yugi stumbled off into their house. He quickly followed, letting Marik and Bakura show themselves out. ~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback, Yugi's POV~~~~~~~~ Yugi flopped down onto the couch, wiping off his face and turning on the T.V. He numbly listened to a soap opera, thinking about what Marik and Bakura had told him.  
  
They were raped too? How could they survive for so long? His mind traveled in circles. And they said the dreams will go away eventually. What about the memories?  
  
Just thinking about it made Pegasus's face hover in his head, laughing endlessly, licking blood from his lips. Yugi suppressed the urge to gag.  
  
"...Yugi??? Are you all right?" A concerned voice made itself known, and he realized that Yami was sitting next to him, peering into his face. "What's wrong, hikari?"  
  
I'm a puppet! He wanted to scream. I've been used and cast away and it hurts! You hurt, the fact that you'll never care hurts, your very presence makes me feel happy and terrified at the same time, and worst of all you will never understand!  
  
Instead Yugi forced a weak smile onto his face. "Nothing's wrong, I'm just thinking about what Marik and Bakura said..." Yugi remembered what Marik had told him. His own father had raped him for three years, back in Ancient Egypt.  
  
"Humph. Marik and Bakura aren't always the most comforting people." Yami replied dismissively. "What did they want to tell you?"  
  
Yugi gritted his teeth, feeling a spark of anger growing inside him. What did Yami know of anything? While Marik was being abused Yami had been living it up at the palace!  
  
"They were very kind!" He burst out. "And they have been through more than you could imagine, so don't insult them until you've lived a month in their bodies! Sometimes you have no understanding!"  
  
Yami looked chagrined, red eyes deepening to a wine color. "I'm sorry..." He murmured, wanting to make peace.  
  
Yugi cursed himself. These days, it seemed like everything between them was strained, as if him being broken was also hurting Yami. Around his friends, at least Yugi could fake cheerfulness for a little while, but around his darker half it always seemed like he was bouncing from mood to mood, unable to control his emotions and memories.  
  
"I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to get angry. But please, don't worry about Marik and Bakura. They tried to help."  
  
His eyes filled with tears, as he realized that Marik and Bakura had only moved on after they experienced true love. That was something he definitely would not have, ever.  
  
He leaned into Yami, burying his head in Yami's warm shoulder and sobbing quietly. Yami's soft shirt soaked up his tears and the other teen made soft, comforting noises.  
  
For once, there wasn't a tiny voice in the back of Yugi's head, telling him to get away, stay away, not let anyone touch him, so he just let himself go, relaxing tensed muscles and crying all the tears away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Yami's POV  
  


* * *

  
Yami softly held his hikari, rocking Yugi and whispering soothing noises. Yugi's hair was tickling his chin, and he reached up to brush it away. It was so soft! He wondered if Yugi's skin was that soft, too.  
  
His aibou finally raised his head, beautiful purple eyes still swimming in tears. "Thank you, Yami." He said, voice slightly weak. "It seems all I do these days is cry!"  
  
Yami smiled. "Don't worry about it, hikari. I will *always* be here for you!"  
  
The hikari smiled, and it lit up his whole face, reminding Yami of the old Yugi, the one so innocent he had to be kept from the world, for his own good.  
  
Unconsciously Yami leaned forward, closer to Yugi. His light was so lovely, so special, that he was dazzled.  
  
He licked his lips a little nervously; it had been a long time since they had been so close and it was hard to stop himself from doing something wrong.  
  
Like this... He thought fleetingly before giving up common sense and softly kissing Yugi on the lips, tasting his pureness. Yugi's hair tickled at his forehead, and for a moment Yami knew bliss.  
  
But then he realized what he was doing. Yami broke away hurriedly. You baka! You can't go around kissing him! He's been raped! He'll probably think you want more than he can give!  
  
Yugi was looking at him with a horrified expression. "W-why did you d-do that?!" He stuttered, most likely frightened out of his wits.  
  
~~~~~~Yugi's POV  
  


* * *

  
YAMI KISSED ME!!!!????!!!!????  
  
Yugi's mind was in turmoil. Half of it shrieked for him to run, run far away and never come back, never see Yami again, because Yami wanted to hurt him too, USE HIM JUST LIKE PEGASUS DID  
  


* * *

  
The other half wanted Yugi to lean in and beg Yami for more, more kisses, more love, more affection, more touch, just what he'd always wanted, right?  
  
"W-why did you d-do that?!" He asked frantically, settling for something in the middle.  
  
Yami looked chagrined, and about as panicked as Yugi felt.  
  
"I-I'm sorry! I've felt this way for a long time, and I didn't mean to, but-" Yugi cut him off.  
  
"You've felt WHAT way? Lust? Why didn't you just say so? I can relieve you of that!" Yugi's voice had heightened to a shriek. "Or is this...love?" He asked sarcastically, ignoring the voice in his mind telling him that yes, yes it was love and that he returned it. "If you love me why did you date Seto? Why did you practically ignore me all the time?"  
  
All the words bursting out of his mouth left Yami speechless, and he just sat there with his beautiful lovely wonderful mouth open. "That's it!" Yugi finally yelled. "I have to get out of here!"  
  
He stalked off, out the front door and into Domino City.  
  
Walking along the darkened streets, he noticed a figure standing in the shadows. "Hey, pretty, where ya going so fast?" A man stepped out, large and drunk.  
  
Yugi swallowed his fear and tried to run, but the man stepped over to him and smirked.  
  
"Don't worry. Once I'm done with you my friends would enjoy a turn!"  
  
The man pinned him against the wall, and even though he struggled Yugi couldn't get loose.  
  
"Get off of me!" He yelled, trying to project his voice, but no one came to help him.  
  
This will be just like last time! He thought frantically, heart beating like a caged bird. Just like last time, there was no one to protect him! Yami never came when he needed him!  
  
The man was trying to unzip his pants and Yugi was lost in the barrage of memories, the pictures of blood and pain flashing past his eyes. And it was about to happen again!  
  
TBC  
  
Okkies, that's the end of my chapter! Don't like cliffies? More reviews will make me update sooner! 


	8. Like You,

Disclaimer: Yaddah, yaddah, yaddah. I don't own it! Thank you to all my reviewers!  
  
Some of you have complained about my summary being totally untrue and all. Well, I finally changed it!  
  
Oh, and it's been like a month since I last updated, hasn't it? No, I am not quitting my stories, but at this point I am so swamped I can't type for very long, and I'm working on three pieces right now...  
  
/hikari to yami/ //yami to hikari//  
  
~~Chappie 4  
  
~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~ The man pinned him against the wall, and even though he struggled Yugi couldn't get loose.  
  
"Get off of me!" He yelled, trying to project his voice, but no one came to help him.  
  
This will be just like last time! He thought frantically, heart beating like a caged bird. Just like last time, there was no one to protect him! Yami never came when he needed him!  
  
The man was trying to unzip his pants and Yugi was lost in the barrage of memories, the pictures of blood and pain flashing past his eyes. And it was about to happen again!  
  
~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~  
  
Yugi couldn't believe it. Did rapists just flock to him?  
  
He could just picture what was about to happen next; blood was going to flow all over him and coat him in pain. Yet another man was going to violate him, use him over and over and no one would care, it was just like Pegasus had said!  
  
The man was still fumbling, but suddenly Yugi heard another footstep in the dark alleyway. Probably another one of his friends... He thought dully, losing his anger. Anger was useless now. Just wallow in the memories, let them swallow him, and maybe he wouldn't feel it.  
  
But he heard a voice, a familiar one. Yami!  
  
Why is Yami here? He thought dully. After all, he'd left Yami. Yami had ...kissed... him, and maybe wanted to use him, just like Pegasus and just like this guy. They only wanted one thing, one horrible, painful thing.  
  
Even Yami? He asked himself.  
  
...Why was Yami here, anyw-  
  
The question was answered as the man holding Yugi screamed and collapsed on the ground, a brilliant spray of blood spurting from his back.  
  
Oh! Yami was saving him!  
  
Yugi swallowed and stepped over the man, trying to keep his eyes off all that blood, that death. The man had deserved it, he knew that, but he vaguely recalled a time when there had been no pain in his life, when he would have cried his heart out over this man, even though he was a rapist. He used to value life. What had happened to him?  
  
~~~~~~Yami's POV~~~~~~  
  
When Yugi stormed out the door, Yami just sat there, mind stuck in a loop.  
  
"If you love me why did you date Seto? Why did you practically ignore me all the time?"  
  
Yugi was right. He had no right to kiss Yugi, touch Yugi, love Yugi. He had hurt his little hikari so damn much! Why did he always do everything so badly? All he had wanted was to make Yugi love him. All he had desired was Yugi's eyes to sparkle at him, warm him up inside.  
  
But he wasn't worthy of that love. He had left Yugi at Pegasus's castle for two whole months. He had dated Seto, while his mind was on his aibou, while he had wanted his aibou.  
  
What a selfish bastard I am! Yami screamed inwardly.  
  
He had to find Yugi and make it all right. Somehow.  
  
Yami sprang up at ran out the door, in the direction he could feel Yugi.  
  
He was jogging along, trying to sense where exactly Yugi was, when a jolt of fear shot through the puzzle. It was intense, and Yami knew his hikari was in trouble, especially when he burst onto a shadowy street, to find Yugi pressed up against the wall by a burly man.  
  
Trying to control his rage, Yami spoke carefully. "I would let him go, if I were you."  
  
The man didn't even turn around. Instead, he fumbled with his zipper, chuckling quietly to himself, holding Yugi tight.  
  
Yami smiled, eyes lightening until they shone like rubies in the dusk. Just what he had hoped for! He reached down, into his boot, and pulled up a knife, wickedly curved and *very* sharp. He had used this knife on Pegasus, too.  
  
The knife went cleanly in and out of Burly Man's back, and Yami felt a rush of vindictive pleasure. NO one touched Yugi but him!  
  
But he was snapped out of his victory by the sight of Yugi stepping carelessly over the corpse.  
  
//Are you all right?!// He asked urgently. If the man had hurt one hair on his koi's head...  
  
Yami gritted his teeth. It had left for a while, but the whole 'koi' thing was coming back, in full force.  
  
You kissed Yugi earlier this evening and he rejected you, remember?  
  
Yugi nodded shakily. /Why did you come after me?/  
  
//Why wouldn't I, aibou?! I wanted to protect you, of course!//  
  
Yugi stepped a little closer, so they were only a few yards away. "Oh... I thought you were mad at me for what I said."  
  
He shook his head. "I could never be mad at you! Come on. Let's get out of here. Isn't there a park around this place?"  
  
Yugi nodded gratefully and they walked a block to the park, with Yugi making sure there was always more than three feet between them.  
  
They sat down on a bench, Yugi glancing wearily at Yami before scooting to the very edge.  
  
At night, the leaves on trees and the grass shimmered, giving the place an ethereal beauty. Yami looked over at his hikari and discovered that Yugi was sitting in a ray of moonlight, turning his skin into pure white, the color of angel wings. His eyes were glittering softly, so lovely...  
  
"Well?" Yugi asked softly, jolting his darker half out of his reverie. "I think you owe me some answers, Yami. Why did you kiss me?!"  
  
Yami gulped. This was going to hurt both of them. But Yugi had asked for answers. It was going to rip out his heart to tell Yugi, but his hikari asked, and he delivered, always.  
  
"I kissed you...because I love you. I guess I always have."  
  
Yugi's mouth dropped open, before he regained control of himself. "Don't lie, Yami." He replied bitterly. "What do you really want? Me? I can't stop you. Just take what you want. Everyone else seems to."  
  
It was Yami's turn to gape. "How can you say that? Do you really believe I would hurt you like that, take you just because I felt like it?"  
  
Yugi hesitated. "...I guess not..." "But you say you...love me. Why did you go out with Seto if you felt that way?  
  
He sighed. "You were so beautiful, but so innocent... I couldn't bring myself to pollute you with my darkness. And it was getting so confusing... I just asked Seto out."  
  
Yugi sniffled, eyes filling with salty tears. "I think it's too late, Yami. I'll never be that person again. I can never love you the way you want."  
  
They both sat in silence, tears running down their faces.  
  
~TBC  
  
YAY!!! Done with one more chapter! They're finally getting together! ...But I have thins horrible voice in the back of my mind, telling me to eventually make Yugi seme! Bad idea? 


	9. And Like I

**This is Chapter 6! All hail me! I actually am updating! ...And a lot of you have complained about the format of the first chapter, I am getting to that soon! ...Actually, the first chapter by itself was over 32 pages. Eek! I'm thinking of breaking it down, but people might get mad if they see 6 extra chapters and only one is new! ....The last chapter was, IMHO, one of the better ones, so I'm hoping this one will live up to the standard... And, for all you Bakura/Ryou fans, I've got a little bit of citrusy goodness, not THAT much though! :)**

**Oh, and I know that the first and second chapters of this are really wacked. So I AM gonna fix them, maybe even this week! So don't be surprised if a whole lotta new chapters come up, they'll still be the same content.  
  
Ooh, thanks to everyone who commented on the Yugi-as-seme-thing! I've decided to do TWO lemons, one where Yami lets Yugi 'take control', and a regular one, where Yugi=uke. (thanx to both Koishii no Tenshi and Lily Maxwell the Dark Angel for suggesting that I make two lemons!)  
  
And, since y'all are so nice and reading this, I have a new favorite singer: Utada Hikaru!!! She ROCKS!!! This may seem weird, but I can almost picture Yugi singing her stuff... I know, he's a guy, but...!**  
  
Wooooooooo...Amazing flashback o' doom and destruction and sadnessss  
  
"What do you really want? Me? I can't stop you. Just take what you want. Everyone else seems to."  
  
It was Yami's turn to gape. "How can you say that? Do you really believe I would hurt you like that, take you just because I felt like it?"  
  
Yugi hesitated. "...I guess not..." "But you say you...love me. Why did you go out with Seto if you felt that way?  
  
He sighed. "You were so beautiful, but so innocent... I couldn't bring myself to pollute you with my darkness. And it was getting so confusing... I just asked Seto out."  
  
Yugi sniffled, eyes filling with salty tears. "I think it's too late, Yami. I'll never be that person again. I can never love you the way you want."  
  
They both sat in silence, tears running down their faces.  
  
End Sad Heartbreaking Moment o' flashiness otherwise known as flashback

As the two of them sat quietly, a sudden grumble of thunder interrupted their musings, followed by a sheet of cold rain.  
  
As if this day wasn't already bad enough!Yami sent.  
  
Yugi gave a shaky laugh, ignoring the rain pelting down onto him and fact that his clothes were now soaking wet. "Yeah..."  
  
Standing up, Yami bent down to grasp his hikari's hand and pull him up, but Yugi shrank away from the touch, getting up on his own.  
  
They both glumly walked back to the game shop, soaked through and once again lost in infinite revery. Yugi's POV When he got down to it, Yugi could never find one exact problem, one perfectly horrible moment, to plague him. It all just built up, like a flowering thunderhead, gathering more and more water petals and water leaves, until the rain just had to fall.  
  
It hadn't always been like this, had it? He shook his head, trying to shoo away the pestering thoughts, but it didn't seem to be working.  
  
_What is wrong with me? Why can't I just get over myself? Marik and Bakura have!_ He thought dispairingly.  
  
Realizing that Yami, lost in thoughts as well, was slightly ahead of him, Yugi jogged a little to keep up, wondering why he was staying with someone that terrified him. Jounouchi's POV (A.N. I have a quick question- reading Shonen Jump yesterday, I realized that Joey's japanese name is 'Jonouchi'. But on all the fandoms, his name is spelled 'Jounouchi'. Am I missing something? Is his name really supposed to be spelled with two 'u's???)  
  
Seto was pacing. Again. What was wrong with him?  
  
...Oh. Right! Yugi Mouto, Jou's best friend. Damn! Why wouldn't Seto tell him what was going on?  
  
Instead his boyfriend just moved, either pacing or weight lifting or...other activities. Apparently that was his way of relieving stress...  
  
Groaning, the CEO stopped abruptly and sat down on a plush white leather sofa, scraping his heels on the thick carpet.  
  
"I'm sick of this! Give me your cell phone!" He growled, startling Jou.  
  
"Why?" Replied the blonde sharply, acorn-tinted eyes showering his boyfriend with anger. "You won't say a word to me about all this; I know it has something to do with MY best friend, yet now the only actual words you've said to me all day are a demand! Tell me what happened or get your OWN phone!"  
  
Jou gave up all former pretense of calm when Seto simply nodded and got up to search for another phone. "DAMNIT!!! What is happening and why the hell won't you tell me?!?!"  
  
Stopping suddenly, Kaiba turned around, face softer than before. "Koi, I'd tell you if I could, believe me. But I care for Yugi, too. And sometimes not knowing can be a comfort..."  
  
THAT the teenager could understand. Thinking back over Yugi's behavior, he noticed little discrepencies... A wayward look, a shrinking expression, such terrible fear!  
  
Oh, everyone in their group had their share of bad experiences, from near- death accidents to being possessed by madmen. But Yugi had been the exception, the beacon to pull everyone back in at the end of the day.  
  
And so was Yugi used. Had they finally emptied him, sucked out all his warm summer days and turned the clean white linen mind into just another human being? Or had it been something else? ...Someone else? Bakura's POV He'd done what he could. He had kept his promise and NOT told Ryou, so he could rest easy, right?  
  
But even the sight of an inviting aibou all sultry-eyed in their bed could not make him stop thinking! Just when he could use some tension relief, too!  
  
Yugi....  
  
What he'd said, about dreams. Bakura couldn't get it out of his head! _"How did you get rid of the dreams?"_  
  
Yugi, I can't help you! He wanted to cry out. You can only help yourself!  
  
_"Who would love a broken doll?"... "I'm not worth love!" ... "I'm not worth love!" ..."I'm not worth love!" ... "I'm not worth love!" ..."Who would love a broken doll?"  
_  
The words were so familiar that they cut his heart into slivers each time he remembered them. They were so like his own, all those hundreds and thousands of years ago.  
  
Like Yugi, he had almost believed himself to be a porceline doll, made by man and created for one purpose. And when he broke? What had happened?  
  
Bakura bit his lip violently. There was no way that he could stand back and watch Yugi shatter on the hard floor of life into a bazillion pieces, all of them sharp, so painful, and there would be no putting him together again, because like Humpty Dumpty, no one could be the same soul they were before getting smashed. No one could be put together again.  
  
/'Kura-love? Stop crying on the inside and come to bed!/  
  
Chuckling, mood forgotten, Bakura climbed under the covers with deadly grace. He swooped onto Ryou's mouth, claiming it for his own once again. /mmmmmm....../  
  
Lithe hands found their way onto his chest, tweaking Bakura's nipples, making him gasp into the other boy's mouth.  
  
He might have been broken and put together again all jaggedy, but Ryou had soothed over all his rough spots, made him feel safe and loved. And for this night, he fully intended to return the favor once again.  
  
How long has it been since I updated?! I am soo sorry! I won't fudge and say that I was totally swamped with school; I've been reading others' work lately! Also thanks to everyone who put up with my puny one-shots and actually reviewed them! I know they weren't very good, but I've been going through some rough patches and all y'alls nice (though somewhat insensitive at times) reviews made me feel so much better! smiles gratefully at all the cool people actually deigning to read her work  
  
THANK YOU! Hopefully, since I have virtually nothing to do this summer, I will update a lot more! Wish me luck!  
  
...Sorry for this obligatory note, but all critiques, reviews, and comments are welcomed! Press the little purple button! You know you want to! :D 


End file.
